1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of syringes for dispensing liquids such as medicaments, and more particularly concerns a syringe with a long nozzle provided with a novel tip which discharges the liquid contents of the syringe as an atomized liquid spray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional syringes of the hypodermic type generally employ needles removably mounted at the nozzle end for injecting medicaments subcutaneously. Such a hypodermic syringe emits a fine stream under pressure but it cannot be used to administer a medicinal liquid spray which is often required for an ear, eye, nose, throat or other body part. If the needle is removed from the nozzle of the syringe there is left a rather wide opening which is too large to administer a proper spray.